Masked Ball
by Deathly Jester
Summary: This is the contest that used to be in my story homework. Read to find out :  This is for 14AmyChan and Kat10Kat2  And the answer to the question wan: It. The question was Railroadtracks. How do you spell IT with out any R's. Any way God bless and R&R


Jester: Okay this is a one shot for the winners of my contest. Yeah sorry for making you guys wait SO LONG! BTW the answerer was 'It.' Get it?

Rail road carts. How do you spell IT with out any 'r'. Get it? Haha Yeah it's a good one so anyway here you go!

Kukai's POV

It was the high school prom.  
>A masquerade ball.<p>

I was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and a light mint green tie.

I didn't want to dance with anyone. Or even go.  
>But my best friend Ikuto dragged me here.<p>

I looked over to where he was and saw him dancing with his girl friend for about 5 or 6 years Amu.  
>I remember being that happy.<p>

But my girl friend cheated on me.  
>Her name was Sayaa. She was really nice at first but than...Well...Never mind.<p>

I looked around the room Looking at all the happy faces, when I saw some one sitting down looking about as sad as I did.

She was wearing a white and light mint green dress that flowed down to the floor light mint green mask in the shape of a butterfly. And little white fake diamonds around the eye holes.

I wonder how someone with such beauty could be by her self.  
>I walked over to her and said to her.<p>

"Care for a dance?" I asked extending out my right hand with a slight bow of my head

"Sure." She told me taking the hand I had put out for her to take.  
>We had danced for a while about 5 minutes.<p>

"So why were you sitting around all alone? Why were you not dancing with your date? " I asked her.

"My boyfriend cheated on me with some girl named Sayaa." (Am I spelling her name wrong?) She said looking sad about it.

"Really Sayaa was my girl friend. Till she cheated on me of course." I said smiling at her. I got a better look at how she looked.

She had really long blond hair that was put into pigtails and tied with a mint green ribbon. Strange thing is we match. Kinda creepy but anyway.

And her eyes were the most beautiful purple I had ever seen. They looked as if they could make you drown in them yet ready to kill you. She was about 5 foot tall and had on some mint green flats.

All the sudden her phone rang from her shoe.  
>She looked down unclipped it from her shoe and flipped it open and her eyes went large.<p>

"I'm sorry I have to go." She told me.

"Wait. Will I ever see you again? And what's your name?" I asked her.

"I think you will see me again. And I'll tell you when you find me." She said with a smirk a lot like Ikuto's.

Hold on.

Ikuto. Smirk. He said that everyone in his family on his dad's side could smirk like that. Or just his dad him and his sister.

His. Sister.

I walked over to Ikuto and said.

"Hey dude I'm going over to your house after school tomorrow that okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure. Just don't touch my milk." He said with a glare on his face.

"Got it. Later I'm going home." I said to him as he went back to slow dancing with Amu.

-Next Day-

I walked to Ikuto's house. Well...Really BIG house.

I went up to the door and knocked on it.

When it opened I saw her.  
>She was wearing some black shorts and a white shirt that had a smiley face on it.<p>

We stud there for about a minute than I finally spoke up.

"Found you." I said to her. I said with a smirk and than she said.

"My name's Utau. And you?" She asked me.

"Kukai. Hey wana get some ramen?" I asked her.

"You're on. Bet I can eat more than you." She said. She's going to wish she hadn't.

"Yeah right. You're on!" I yelled as we got into my car and drove to the ramen house.

From then on out we've always been going out.

And about 7 years later we both got married with Ikuto and Amu.

Ikuto was all like:

"How bout we get married on the same day guys?" Ikuto asked.

And we all agreed.

And like all the stories.

We lived happy ever after.

Well, Untill Amu and Utau had there children on the same day. Yeah...Not fun.

Jester: Okay Hoped you all liked it God bless ya all.


End file.
